Who are your true friends?
by vixxi
Summary: ::9th chapter uploaded! My longest fanfic yet!!:: Rayna Brinstone is not who she seems.. She's Voldemort's sister! Harry, Ron, and Hermione befriend her but soon find out they're walking right into BIG trouble... with Lucius and.. Cathy!
1. The New Witch

Author's Note: This was my first Harry Potter fanfic. It's not finished yet but the idea just came to me. I happen to write a lot of fanfics about a "new" person…. Hehe.. Well, anyway, I hope you like it. I will try to continue asap! Please read and review! I appreciate ALL comments and suggestions. :) Thank you very much.  
  
  
  
Who are your true friends?  
  
by: Sweetflower8  
  
  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were getting onto the train at platform 9 and 3/4. They had just come from Ron's house where they had a lot of fun. Now, school had begin again and it was time to meet other students. During the summer, they had gotten extremely close.  
  
"Um.. excuse me, is this seat taken?" a girl asked.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron looked up.  
  
"Oh.. um, no." Harry replied.  
  
"Hi, my name is Rayna." the girl told them.  
  
"Hi. I'm Hermione, this is Harry and this is Ron." she smiled.  
  
"Oh, hi." she narrowed her eyes at Hermione.  
  
Ron looked at her and said, "Are you a first year? Or have you been here before?" Ron asked.  
  
Rayna looked him up and down and stared at his short, dirty robes.  
  
"No. I'm a fifth year like you. I've seen you before. I'm a Ravenclaw." she replied carelessly.  
  
"Are you a prefect this year?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Oh.. yes, are you, Harry?" she smiled.  
  
"Uh.. yeah, and so's Hermione here. She's an intelligent witch." he grinned at Hermione.  
  
"Yeah.. whatever." she clenched her teeth.  
  
Ron and Hermione gave each other a LOOK.  
  
"She sure is crabby..." Ron whispered.  
  
Harry and Rayna started talking about their families and their first four years. "I've heard about all that stuff you did every year. Like the Chamber of Secrets and the Triwizard Tournament. And I also heard you got past the spells and saved the Sorceror's Stone!" she said.  
  
"Yeah, we helped him too, right?" Ron added.  
  
"Yeah.. sure." Rayna replied sarcastically.  
  
Harry looked at her suspiciously.  
  
The lady with the snacks came in and Harry bought some stuff to share.  
  
"Mmm.. these are great! Thanks Harry!" Ron said.  
  
Rayna rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Immature.." she mumbled.  
  
"Hey.. what was that screeching I heard from this compartment?" a familiar voice said.  
  
Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle walked in and smiled evily.  
  
"Oh.. nevermind, just a little measly weasley." he laughed.  
  
Ron went red and Goyle, Crabbe and Malfoy collapsed into laughter. Rayna giggled softly.  
  
"Oh, and here's the famous Potter with his broken forehead." Malfoy added.  
  
"Hey! Shut up or I'll make ya, slimehead!" Rayna glared.  
  
"Who are you? ANOTHER fan, Potter?! I thought you couldn't go lower than rock bottom..." he smirked.  
  
Then they left.  
  
A few minutes later, they reached Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Rayna (must to Ron's disgust) all climbed into the same wagon.  
  
The Great Hall was magnificently decorated to welcome the students back.  
  
"Bye, Harry! See you later, alright?" Rayna ran over to the Ravenclaw table and sat next to Cho.  
  
Harry sat down by Hermione and across from Ron at the front of the table closest to the teachers.  
  
"Great to see your finally joining us, Harry.." Ron said restrainidly.  
  
"Huh?" he seemed confused.  
  
"Oh. Nothing... nothing.." he glared.  
  
Harry looked quizzically at Hermione but she only shrugged.  
  
When the dinner was over, the Gryffindors headed up to their common room. A few people there were waiting outside for Harry and Hermione.  
  
"What's the password?!" someone asked.  
  
"Calm down everyone, the password's "Suppy Kurvie" (I made this up.. at first it was going to be Bloody Brilliant, but I changed my mind.)Hermione yelled.  
  
Everyone gathered in the common room and Harry spoke up.  
  
"Hermione and I will be the prefects this year in case someone doesn't know, so feel free to come to us for your problems or whatever. Now, go up to your dormatory. It's the same as last years, your stuff should be there already."  
  
Ron and Harry went up to their dormatory and headed to their four poster beds.  
  
"Harry.. you know that girl, Rayna? Do you like her?" he asked timidly.  
  
"She's real nice to me. I think she's really kind." he replied.  
  
"Oh.. right.." he answered bitterly.  
  
*thinking* nice to him.. hmmpph, what a rude person. not fit for a prefect..  
  
The next morning, Harry went down to breakfast by himself because Ron had already left.  
  
"Hmmp.. He could've at least waited for me. I wonder what's wrong with him nowadays.." Harry muttered to himself.  
  
"Harry!! Harry!! Wait up!" Harry turned and saw Rayna coming.  
  
"Hey, Rayna." he said.  
  
"Are you finished with breakfast yet?" she asked.  
  
"No.. never started." he mumbled.  
  
"Oh, great! Let's go together, I slept in late tonight!" she giggled.  
  
"Alright." he smiled.  
  
Harry and Rayna walked in.  
  
"Oh.. look.. Harry and Rayna..." Ron muttered to Hermione.  
  
"Let's go.." he said.  
  
"Ron! Don't be rude, he's your friend!" she said.  
  
"Yeah.. but she's not." he replied.  
  
"Oh, there's Ron and Hermione. Wanna sit with us? I think you're allowed.." Harry told her.  
  
"Yes, of course! We're prefects, it'll be fine!" she and Harry walked to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Hey there!" Harry called.  
  
"Hi Harry, Hi Rayna" Hermione said.  
  
Rayna never replied but just sat down by Harry.  
  
After breakfast, Hermione went to the library to do work so Ron was stuck with Rayna and Harry. They walked around the grounds with Rayna and Harry chatting all the time but Ron stayed silent. At around 7, after a day of strolling and working together in the library, Ron and Harry returned to the common room. "Where's Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"She wasn't in the library when we went there.. Hmmm.." Harry wondered.  
  
A few minutes later around 7:15, Hermione bounded into the common room.  
  
"Harry? Where were you?" she asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You weren't at the prefects meeting and neither was Rayna." Hermione reminded him.  
  
"Oh!! Oh no! I forgot about it! Rayna didn't remind me!" he said.  
  
"She probably didn't know or care..." Ron muttered.  
  
"Well, Dumbledore and the other teachers aren't very happy. If you miss more meetings, they might have to put you on probation.." Hermione told him.  
  
Harry bit his lip and thought hard..  
  
"Well, next time, remind me alright?" he said.  
  
Then Harry went up to his dormatory.  
  
Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Remind him?! I did remind him.. He's the irresponsible one, anyway.." she retorted.  
  
"Yeah....." Ron said. 


	2. The Tryouts

Author's Note: This was my first Harry Potter fanfic. It's not finished yet but the idea just came to me. I happen to write a lot of fanfics about a "new" person…. Hehe.. Well, anyway, I hope you like it. I will try to continue asap! Please read and review! I appreciate ALL comments and suggestions. :) Thank you very much.  
  
  
  
Who are your true friends?  
  
by: Sweetflower8  
  
  
  
During the next few weeks, Harry hung out excessively with Rayna and completely started to ignore his prefect duties. Meanwhile, Hermione was starting to get horribly exhausted with all her prefect work especially since Harry was not helping her. Ron, on the other hand, was completely ignoring Harry now because of his ignorance. A few weeks later, a sign was posted on the bulletin board (lolz).  
  
Quidditch team tryouts will begin in one week on the school grounds.  
  
Everyone who wishes to fill the empty spots on their quidditch teams must report to the grounds at their respective times. Also, those on the teams must report there as well to choose new members and tryout for quidditch captain.  
  
Gryffindor: Monday, 3:00 pm  
  
Slytherin: Monday, 6:00 pm  
  
Hufflepuff: Tuesday, 3:00 pm  
  
Ravenclaw: Tuesday, 6:00 pm  
  
Prefects please make sure that those who are trying out recieve a form and have filled it out and given it to you before they leave for the tryouts.  
  
"Excellent...." Ron said darkly.  
  
"Are you trying out?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I was going to.. But with Harry? I don't think I will.." he answered.  
  
"Don't let him stop you from trying out!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah.. whatever.." he replied.  
  
Hermione shrugged and walked to the common room where she was bombarded (hehe..) with students asking for forms. She caught Harry's eye (who was also looking at the sign with Rayna) and gave him a pained look but he didn't seem to notice. Rayna whisked him away.(what she was doing in the gryffindor common room, I'll never know....)  
  
Later that night, Hermione found Harry in the common room doing his work.  
  
"Shouldn't you have done that before?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I was busy, okay?! Now leave me alone." he whined. (Lolz)  
  
"Yeah, whatever, but you do remember you ARE a prefect and therefore, you should be getting your work done earlier so you can help me with all this prefect stuff!" she reminded him.  
  
"Uh-huh.." he mumbled.  
  
"Forget it!" she walked away.  
  
Harry looked up and glanced at her while she was walking up to her dorm. He looked at her in a pitiful sort of expression but went back to his work.  
  
"That little brat thinks he can make me do everything and go off on his own having fun and hanging out with his obnoxious friend.." she fumed angrily. She went up to her dormatory and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Hermione? Could I.. uh.. have a form?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, okay but I thought you weren't going to tryout." she said smugly.  
  
"Uh. yeah, but like you said, I shouldn't let him stop me from becoming quidditch captain!" Ron said.  
  
"I didn't say it like that.." she muttered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
The day before the tryouts, Hermione was being pestered with requests for forms and with people giving her forms.  
  
"Can't they ask any earlier?!" she mumbled to Ron.  
  
"Uh-huh, right.." he was busy watching Harry fumble with his work.  
  
Quidditch Tryouts:  
  
Madam Hooch: Welcome to tryouts. I will be on the side watching that nobody breaks the rules but the rest of the events will be run by the Gryffindor quidditch team. They are in charge. Now.. Rayna? What, may I ask, are you doing at Gryffindor tryouts?  
  
Rayna: Um.. I'm here to cheer on a closefriend.  
  
Fred: Hey! That's not fair, she could be a spy from the Ravenclaw team! Aren't you onthe Ravenclaw team?  
  
Rayna: Yes, I am but I assure you I'm not a spy.  
  
George: Can anyone confirm that?  
  
Harry: *sigh* She's not a spy. She's here to cheer for me.  
  
Everyone: *suspicious glances at Harry* LOLZ.  
  
Ron: Hmmph, can we continue, please?  
  
Angelina: Oh, right! So.. we will be conducting the tryouts for the Keeper position.... 


	3. The Betrayal

Author's Note: This was my first Harry Potter fanfic. It's not finished yet but the idea just came to me. I happen to write a lot of fanfics about a "new" person…. Hehe.. Well, anyway, I hope you like it. I will try to continue asap! Please read and review! I appreciate ALL comments and suggestions. :) Thank you very much.  
  
  
  
Who are your true friends?  
  
by: Sweetflower8  
  
  
  
"First," Katie said. "We need you to fly, one at a time, around the whole field as fast as possible."  
  
One by one they went flying at the speed of light. After each person, the Gryffindor team wrote something on their clipboards.  
  
"Ron Weasley?" Katie called.  
  
"Here, and I'm ready to fly!" Ron called.  
  
"Go!"  
  
Ron flew as fast as he possibly could. He had a pretty junk broom and that slowed him down a bit but at least he didn't fall like the others who went faster than they could control.  
  
"Hmm.. not bad...." Fred told him.  
  
Ron grinned and looked at Harry who was not paying attention. He was staring into space looking tired.  
  
"Ron!" someone called. "Great job up there, I'm sure you'll make it."  
  
Ron turned. He saw Hermione running towards him.  
  
"Thanks. I hope I do." Ron said.  
  
"Okay, listen up!" Alicia called. "Next, we will actually be playing a simple, one teamed game of Quidditch. Everyone will take turns being the keeper and blocking our balls. Harry will observe as he is not needed in this game." she grinned.  
  
Harry was knocked out of his stare and he smiled back.  
  
"Oh... just ducky." Ron murmured.  
  
One by one, everyone took turns. The first few people were really bad but soon after, everyone got used to blocking the quaffles. After everyone's turn, Harry wrote something on his paper. Of course, it might not have been for their performance, as he was probably not paying attention. (you probably realized that) Once or twice, Hermione looked over at Harry and frowned because he was staring off somewhere. When she followed his gaze, she noticed he was looking at Rayna.  
  
"I can't believe he's become so obnoxious.." she complained.  
  
Ron was too busy being nervous to pay attention to Hermione or even Harry. When Ron's turn came up, Hermione wished him good luck and he mounted his broom.  
  
"Okay.. concentrate.." he mumbled.  
  
A whistle sounded.  
  
"Begin!" Angelina called.  
  
"Cheeeepppp!" the whistle sounded again.  
  
"Okay.. flying skills.. blocking tactics.. come on, Ron, you can do it!" he muttered frequently to himself.  
  
The quaffle flew towards him and he flew in to stop it from entering the goal but he was too late..  
  
"And the gryffindor chasers score!" Lee Jordan joked.  
  
"It's okay, Ron! That was just the first time! You'll improve!" Hermione cheered him on.  
  
Another bell sounded. The Chasers worked skillfully and passes around the quaffle while the beaters tried to hit the bludgers to them and also to Ron.  
  
"Oui! Yikes!" Ron said as a bludger brushed past him.  
  
"Whew.. that was close...... Huh? Augghh!" Ron didn't see the quaffle coming towards the post until it was too late.  
  
"Aw, come on! That was the bludger's fault!" he complained.  
  
"Ickle-Ron-nekins is hurt by a bludger?" Fred teased.  
  
"Shut up." he muttered with a red face.  
  
"Beeepppppp!" the bell sounded again.  
  
"Alright, Ron, get it together or you won't become a keeper!" he told himself.  
  
Ron concentrated with all his might at the red quaffle coming closer to the goal. When it headed towards him, he jumped up and caught it before it went in the goal.  
  
"Yea!!!" Hermione cheered.  
  
"Yes!" Ron smiled and started flying around the goal post.  
  
"Well done, Ron." Angelina told him.  
  
The bell sounded again and Ron stopped the quaffle a couple more times during his session.  
  
"Thank you!" Alicia smiled.  
  
"Next!" Katie called...  
  
{fade} Ron sighed as he lay in his bed at 9:00 that evening. He felt he had done pretty well and was proud of himself. Harry on the other hand, hadn't seen his performance because he had been talking about tv shows with Rayna. After a while, Ron fell into a deep, confortable sleep.  
  
In the middle of the night, Hermione woke up with a start.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" she asked herself.  
  
"Why can't I sleep?" she whispered.  
  
She quietly crept out to the common room and settled on the couch with Crookshanks in her lap.  
  
She sighed contentedly. All of a sudden, she heard a noise.  
  
It was coming from the grounds outside. Hermione tiptoed to the window and looked out. It looked empty but as she turned away, she saw a sudden movement. As she saw what it was, she gasped. 


	4. The Package

Author's Note: This was my first Harry Potter fanfic. It's not finished yet but the idea just came to me. I happen to write a lot of fanfics about a "new" person…. Hehe.. Well, anyway, I hope you like it. I will try to continue asap! Please read and review! I appreciate ALL comments and suggestions. :) Thank you very much.  
  
  
  
Who are your true friends?  
  
by: Sweetflower8  
  
  
  
It was Rayna. At first, she thought Rayna was alone, but then she noticed she kept bending down to talk to someone. Hermione could not see who it was because of the strong gust of snow but she could make out a tall, skinny figure. Then, she noticed a something bright and realized it was coming from the person bending over. Hermione took a breath and narrowed her eyes. It was......................  
  
............Ron.  
  
Hermione glared at him and watched as Rayna and Ron played around in the snow and jumped up and down, having the time of their lives.  
  
The next morning, Hermione woke up bright and early and started opening her presents. She had a big pile of gifts and grabbed the nearest one. It was a gift from her parents. They had gotten her some sugar-free foods and a brand new sparkling broomstick, the Greatone 2002. (It was a new one)  
  
Harry had gotten her a packet for doing magical crafts of all kinds and Ron had given her a book about Fantastic Creatures and wonderful foods. Mrs. Weasley had gotten soft, sweet strawberry icecream ("that never melts" -Ron) cake and some homemade toffees. Krum had gotten a box full of sport souvenirs such as Quidditch robes and miniature figures.  
  
"Wow.. thanks everyone." she said softly.  
  
Just as she was getting up to leave, a small owl softly swooped past and dropped something through her window.  
  
Hermione walked towards it and picked it up. As soon as she finished reading, her eyes widened and she dropped the box on the floor and backed away from it........  
  
Meanwhile at the boy's dorm, Harry had just woken up and woke up Ron as well. Ron seemed tired but got up to open presents. Hermione had gotten Ron some new quills and decorative parchment. She got Harry a big book about prefects and responsibility and a box of delicious butterscotch balls. Harry also recieved a piece of white cloth from the Dursleys. He got a nice, cute, dog stuffed animal from Ginny and a stuffed bear from Ron. He also got a pretty box with wooden, carved quills inside from Sirius. Mrs. Weasley had gotten Harry the same thing as Hermione except with an extra sweater with snitch patterns. Dobby had gotten him some candy as well.  
  
Ron had gotten a sweater and also cake. As he finished putting the dress robes from Harry, away, an owl swooped by and dropped a box identical to Hermione's.  
  
Ron went to pick it up. He read it and slowly said,  
  
"Hmm.. here, Harry, it's for you..."  
  
"Me?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Harry took the box from Ron and flipped it over. He read it and instead of backing away like Hermione, he narrowed his eyes at it and shook it lightly.  
  
Then, they heard a scream from Hermione........................  
  
  
  
I know it was kind of short… Wait for the next few chapters. Buh Baiz! 


	5. The Secret Room

Author's Note: After a long while, I decided to continue again.. Through this time, I've been thinking a LOT about the plot and so far I haven't really got anything.. *sigh* oh well, I have a basic idea sort of.. Anyway, I'll continue, Please R/R!  
  
Who are your true friends  
  
by: Sweetflower8  
  
Harry and Ron rushed to Hermione's dorm after they heard her scream. She was slowly moving away from the open box lying on the ground with Styrofoam flowing all over the floor. Under a pile of Styrofoam pieces, Harry could see a small, but realistic cloth doll of Hermione, covered in a blood red liquid with needles poked into it's head and body. Ron went to pick up the doll but Harry was busy looking at the box…. It looked sort of familiar… As his gaze caught the box he held, he quickly dropped it and gasped. Ron and Sirius, who had just come in, looked at him and then looked at the box he had just dropped. Hermione, who seemed to have gain her senses again, scream silently when she saw Harry's box. Ron went to pick up Harry's box after giving Hermione's doll to Sirius to study. He opened it slowly and pulled out a doll identical to Hermione's except with Harry's face and clothing. Harry took a deep breath and went to look at it closely. The blood seemed to be some food coloring but the needles were real and very sharp. Hermione and the others wondered what it meant and who it was from.  
  
The next morning, Rayna was nowhere to be found and Harry went all over the castle looking for her. He even checked her dorm and found no one there. Finally, he gave up and headed back to the common room to get ready for his next class. The only person in the common room was Hermione.  
  
"Oh, hi." Hermione said dryly. They were still mad about the prefect situation.  
  
"Hello." he replied monotonously.  
  
Harry walked up to his dorm, changed into his robes, grabbed his books and headed back downstairs, resolving to talk to Hermione and apologize. When he headed down to the common room, however, she wasn't there. She must have left, Harry thought. At Potions, Hermione did not appear. Harry started to wonder where she went…. After she didn't appear for Transfiguration, he started to get worried. Maybe she got sick and went to the infirmary, he thought. He asked Ron but Ron was too busy concentrating on his work that he didn't answer Harry. At 6:00, Ron and Harry headed to the Great Hall. After dinner, Harry and Ron headed out to the grounds to take a walk by the lake when they noticed a movement….  
  
"Sirius? Is that you?" Harry called.  
  
There was a scuffle and they heard a loud slam. Harry and Ron rushed to the bush where they saw the movements, parted the vines and leaves and noticed a secret door that wasn't noticeable except that they had left the key in the lock so Harry and Ron spotted it. They exchanged nervous glances and nodded, Harry opened the door and went in, followed closely by Ron.  
  
After going down many stairs and walking a long way, they noticed another door, and easily opened it. Inside, they saw a beautifully furnished room with sofas and curtains and even air conditioning! A few feet away, they could see a hallway with several rooms. Harry and Ron were shocked.  
  
"This must be way under the Hogwarts grounds." Ron stated.  
  
Then all of a sudden, they heard a turning of water and realized someone was stepping out of the shower and would soon see them!!!  
  
"Quick, Ron, here!" Harry hissed.  
  
They jumped under the bed and quickly lowered their voices. Someone soon stepped out of a room, humming a song, and walked to boil some water in the kitchen. Harry tried hard not to cough but the dust under the bed was getting him nervous. As he was about to sneeze, another person stepped out of a room and spoke softly.  
  
"Nice place you got here, Rayna." she said.  
  
Harry and Ron gasped and then Harry suddenly sneezed.  
  
"Who is that?" Rayna asked.  
  
Slowly, regretfully, Harry and Ron stepped out from under the bed. Was Rayna the one doing all this, Harry wondered. What would she and her friend do if they found out we were spying on them.. He cringed as he straightened and his jaw dropped. Rayna was there, but the other person was…………………………… Hermione!  
  
"What are YOU doing here??" Hermione asked.  
  
"I should ask the same thing!" Ron retorted.  
  
"Oh, don't get snappy with me, I'm not the one frolicking in the snow with her!" she replied.  
  
Harry looked at Ron's blushing red face and glared.  
  
"Why are you two here?!!" Rayna yelled over the noise.  
  
"Well, we heard someone and followed them here." Ron answered.  
  
"That was you??" Hermione sighed.  
  
"Yes, and what, may I ask, are you two doing in a place like this?" Harry asked.  
  
"I live here, you dimwit." Rayna said exasperated.  
  
"And I came for a visit when she invited me." Hermione said.  
  
They all turned to Rayna.  
  
"You have some explaining to do, Rayna." Ron said.  
  
Rayna sighed. "Alright alright.. You want to know why I didn't like you two and why I made friends with you secretly and separately right?" They nodded impatiently.  
  
"Well, you see, I have a.. er.. relative.. and he asked me to look out for you three, great competitions, popular and clever.. etc etc. So I decided to see if you really were who he said you were. That's all really. I had to do it separately because I didn't want any of you getting suspicious."  
  
"Hmm.. I believe you, I guess, so who's your relative?" Hermione questioned.  
  
Rayna took a deep nervous breath and looked at Harry closely.  
  
"Well, you've all met him before I believe. You might have heard of him pretty often…" she laughed. "Actually, the whole world has heard of him.. It's just a matter of knowing who he really is.. see, my BROTHER is actually… well, actually.. he's Tom Marvolo Riddle." 


	6. Secrets Revealed

Author's Note: Wasn't that a shocker.. hehe… Well, I decided to continue this ficcy earlier than expected so I'm hoping this will be the last, or second to last chapter, I never like long stories especially because it takes long to read so I try to keep things short and to the point. Anyway, PLEASE read and review! I hardly have any! And review all my other fanfics too please! Thanks.  
  
Who are your true friends?  
  
by: Sweetflower8  
  
The three of them stared at Rayna in disbelief.  
  
"You.. You're… Buutt… I.. I.. whhaat??!" Ron sputtered.  
  
Hermione coughed. "Uh.. Sorry but… *cough* wouldn't you being.. er.. Tom's sister make you… around 70 or something?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
Rayna laughed, but this laugh was warm and humorous, unlike her so-called 'brother'.  
  
"Well, you already know my brother made a lot of spells, incantations.. etc to become immortal.. Of course when the curse hit him, he was weak but he was immortal so he never got old.. Well, when he was experimenting around the age of 10 to 15, he.. er.. accidentally gave some of his concoction to me…" she grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, it's pretty weird to see someone who's supposedly 80 years old."  
  
Harry winced and stepped away, taking his wand out of his robes. Ron followed suit. But Hermione stood stock-still and cocked her head slightly looking at Harry.  
  
Rayna looked at the two wands pointing directly at her and then moved her gaze to Harry's bright green eyes filled with hatred and betrayal. She appeared angry but when she spoke, it was in a gentle, soft voice.  
  
"Harry, are you going to kill me?" she joked.  
  
Harry gritted his teeth. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out."  
  
"Harry?" Hermione's timid voice said. "Remember what happened our third year? Don't make decisions if you don't pause to verify the facts…"  
  
Rayna cleared her throat and spoke, "Harry, do you really think I was out to kill you? If I had planned on it, I already would've done it, wouldn't I?"  
  
"How would we know how an angry, insane killer's mind works?" Ron retorted.  
  
Rayna fixed her hair and moved backwards to take a seat on the sofa.  
  
"Don't move or I'll kill you." Harry said hysterically.  
  
Rayna let out a short "ha" and sat down. "It seems to me you're going to need some time to get it together, Harry, and I don't think I can stand long enough for you to sort out your priorities."  
  
Harry raised his wand angrily and Rayna paled slightly but she kept her eyes locked on Harry's.  
  
"Harry, put down the wand and don't be stupid." Hermione's voice sounded impatient.  
  
Harry's shoulder relaxed a bit and he put down the wand but when he spoke, his voice quivered. "Answer."  
  
Ron spoke first. "Who are you really?"  
  
"And why are you here?" Harry added.  
  
"I'm Rayna Brinstone Riddle, known as Rayna Brinstone to everyone. And I'm here because I wanted to get to know you.. and go to school!" she sighed.  
  
"How can you prove that you're not lying?"  
  
"How can you prove that I am?" she replied simply.  
  
No one said anything but Rayna could tell that they believed her.  
  
"See, I was sent to an adoption center when I was born, not long after, Tom was born… I was informed about him and about how my mother died but after that, I lost communication. Tom soon found out about me and about my father giving me away by snooping through his files. He confronted my father and my father left the house. After hard, long years, Tom tracked me down at my muggle parent's home. They knew I was a witch, they got a letter from Hogwarts. But they refused to send me, they wanted nothing to do with magic. Tom came and sneaked me out of the muggles' house. We lived together for a long while in an abandoned house until Tom finally got his Hogwarts letter. He had to leave me. I couldn't go to Hogwarts, of course, I would be discovered and besides, I had already missed a few years. Tom was foolish, they knew he had no parents so they sent him immediately to an orphanage. I never knew what became of him then. Of course, he tried to find me again but I was long gone by that time." she paused and closed her eyes, composing herself.  
  
"And then?" Hermione coaxed her along.  
  
"I found out my father and grandparents had been killed. Of course, I knew from the report, it was no accident, no muggle death! And the only person who could do a thing like that was my brother, Tom. I traced the clues to an abandoned shack and confronted him there. How could he have killed our only parent left? I was shocked, angry and disappointed so I left him for good."  
  
"Are you still in touch?" Harry questioned.  
  
Rayna laughed, but this time it was a cold, harsh laugh.  
  
"Ha! He tried getting in touch, but I ignored him, I couldn't forgive him for what he'd done. Of course, following the news, I knew all that he did and who he killed, where he went, everything. I didn't bother finding my foolish brother. Then, a few years ago, he begged to me by owl to help him regain his strength after, the famous Harry Potter disposed of him. After I didn't reply in the next few years, he kept writing and telling me paragraphs and paragraphs of "stupid" Harry Potter and his pesky friends. Needless to say, I act as though I have no brother and I believe he has gotten the message."  
  
"So you're saying he didn't send you here at all? That you came here just to prove to yourself that we weren't as bad as he described us?" Hermione reeled off.  
  
"Basically." she admitted.  
  
Harry snorted. "Sounds a bit farfetched to me. Why doesn't the great, "Dark Lord" just finish you off too?"  
  
"Because I'm his older sister and he does what I tell him to." she rolled her eyes. "He doesn't give a damn about me but he doesn't take the effort to go and find me just to kill me."  
  
Harry glared at her but said nothing more. Then they all stood up and started to leave but as soon as they opened the door, they heard light footsteps. It was headed their way!! 


	7. Escape

Author's Note: This does indeed belong to me, the plot, Rayna, etc, but the "main" story and most characters belong to the one and only JKR, just wanted to clear that up and I never mentioned it before so now I did! PLEASE review or I will not write! I need inspiration! Hehe.. Well, please read, review, enjoy, and anything! Goodbye!  
  
Who are your true friends?  
  
by: Sweetflower8  
  
"Quick, we need to hide." Rayna hissed.  
  
She pushed the trio into her bedroom and locked the door.  
  
"This is the only room with a lock in it." she explained.  
  
They heard the door creak open and footsteps going in.  
  
"Is it one person or more?" Ron whispered.  
  
Rayna shook her head. "I don't know."  
  
As the footsteps came closer, they could all tell there were two people because they were talking to each other.  
  
"Wormtail, check the bathroom, I'll get the bedrooms." a man ordered.  
  
"Wormtail.." Harry repeated.  
  
"Other one?" Hermione mouthed.  
  
Rayna narrowed her eyes. "Lucius."  
  
"Whaatt?" Ron accidentally spoke up.  
  
"Shh.." Hermione held up a finger to silence him and Rayna explained. "He's obsessed about finding this secret room because he saw something when he was on the field one day, he's been following me ever since, he suspects this place belongs to me."  
  
"What now?" Harry started to panic. What would happen if they were caught? he wondered.  
  
Rayna dug into her trunk at the foot of the bed and came up with some string, tape, matches, marbles, first aid supplies and an invisibility cloak. Harry was amazed. "What are you going to do?" he asked.  
  
"Follow me." she said simply.  
  
She quietly pushed her bed to the side and lifted a metal board up. Underneath, Harry could see a long tunnel with metal surroundings reminding him of a ventilation shaft but smaller. Harry's stomach churned just thinking about going in there but he knew that was their only hope. Meanwhile, Rayna connected the string to her doorknob and then to the desk, which was very heavy and almost impossible to move. She then taped the door tightly and locked the door, then taped the lock shut. She quickly got the marbles and neatly positioned them all over the floor. To finish, she stuck a lit match taped to the doorknob.  
  
"Hurry, now." she told them.  
  
She pushed Ron in first, then Hermione, followed by Harry. After she double checked everything, she grabbed her cloak and wand and went in. Then she shut the board and magically moved the bed back to it's original position.  
  
"Now, let's move. Ron, I'll need you to get your wand to light the way, I'll take the back." she whispered urgently.  
  
"Buuut.. I.. Wher—" he spluttered.  
  
"There's only one way to go.. Lumos!" she interrupted.  
  
They crawled slowly and quietly, careful not to make loud noises.  
  
"Where are we?" Harry asked.  
  
"Under Hogsmeade." she replied, smiling.  
  
Hermione and Harry exchanged looks and raised their eyebrows.  
  
"No one seems to be here." Lucius stated.  
  
"One last room to check." Wormtail pointed out.  
  
They walked towards Rayna's room and Wormtail grabbed the handle.  
  
"Owww!" he shrieked, jerking his hand off.  
  
"What is it, you fool?" Lucius asked irritably.  
  
Wormtail turned over his hand and saw that it was a raw red color.  
  
Lucius timidly tapped the knob, magically put out the fire on the other side, grabbed the doorknob and pulled. It wouldn't budge. He pulled harder and realized something was blocking it so he tried to move it… But it wouldn't work so he knew something was attached to the handle. He quickly broke the string and opened the door. Stepping inside, Wormtail was shocked at the beautiful room. Not paying attention to where he was walking, Wormtail slipped on the marbles and knocked into Lucius, then both hit the floor. Lucius got up furiously and glared at him.  
  
"We've been tricked by a couple of stupid children!" he growled.  
  
Walking out of the room, their gaze passed the pictures of Rayna on the desk.  
  
"We're here." Rayna said cheerfully.  
  
"Where is 'here'?" Harry said.  
  
"Here is under the Statue of Gregory Tinkletoes inside Greenhouse 5. Once we climb these stairs that I installed, we'll be inside the statue!" They quickly climbed the stairway, peeked into the knothole and, seeing that no one was there, snuck out of the small door that Rayna had put in.  
  
Harry let out a deep breath and Hermione sighed while Ron and Rayna put out their wand light. "Nox."  
  
Quickly, they returned to the Gryffindor common room, where Rayna attracted angry looks from the Gryffindors. She smiled confidently and went to the far sofa in the corner with the trio.  
  
"Well, wasn't that…interesting..." Harry gasped.  
  
"Hi." a voice said in back of them.  
  
"I couldn't help overhearing, sorry." she smiled gently. She had long black hair and dark brown eyes. Everyone knew she was obviously Chinese- American, especially how she spoke.  
  
"I'm Cathy." she said. "I'm from New York City, and I'm Chinese-American."  
  
"Hello, Cathy." Hermione said politely.  
  
"Umm.. I know what happened. I kind of saw you three going into that room. I didn't mean to snoop but I was curious. So what happened?" she asked.  
  
The four of them exchanged nervous looks. Should we tell her or not? 


	8. A spy or not?

Who are your true friends?  
  
by: Sweetflower8  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
A/N: I'm bored, REVIEW please?? *puppy dog eyes* *cries* PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: Yahyah, I don't OWN Harry Potter yet.. =D And I don't own anything except the plot (most of it) and Rayna Brinstone and Cathy.. Well, I don't OWN her but I put her in this story.  
  
Thanks goes out to all those who reviewed and:  
  
Esmerald Tears (Sophie): Wonderful Friend!!  
  
Snufflescutie (Cathy): Perky and friendly!!  
  
Krystal_Faerie (Julia): So great!!  
  
Almah (Julia.. LOL): So humorous and active!!  
  
****************************  
  
"Well, it's a LONG story." Rayna said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But we can tell you, promise not to tell anyone, though." Harry added quickly.  
  
"Sure." Cathy leaned in eagerly.  
  
**************************  
  
"You're kidding??" she shrieked.  
  
"Shh! No!" Ron laughed.  
  
"Wow, I had no idea. So Rayna, you say you're RELATED to You-Know-Who?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, supposedly." She joked.  
  
"You know…. I heard something about a doll once.. I don't remember who was talking about it." Cathy thought hard.  
  
"Oh!" Hermione broke the silence. "Harry, Rayna, we have a meeting!"  
  
"Mm-kay, well, try to remember alright, Cathy? Let's go."  
  
Harry, Rayna and Hermione walked out.  
  
"Hmm.. Something's odd about that Cathy, actually. I don't remember why." Hermione frowned. "Oh-my-gosh! I saw her that night with.. um.. let me think.. oh ohh!! LUCIUS!"  
  
"What?" Rayna looked at Hermione like she was nuts.  
  
"That's right! I remember now! That night I saw you and Ron, I also saw someone else on the grounds.. And it was her talking to Lucius, I'm positive!" Hermione stated.  
  
"I don't know…. She IS in Gryffindor and she's really nice." Harry bit his lip.  
  
"But! If she IS, we'll have to find out why." Rayna smiled. "I have a plan."  
  
**************************  
  
"Um.. It was Draco, talking about some dolls and Harry, I think." she said.  
  
"Draco? You mean, Malfoy!?! I don't believe him!" Ron said angrily.  
  
Cathy looked out the window, stared at something for awhile, then turned.  
  
"Uh.. Oh, I forgot something, I.. um.. I have to go. Tell Pot—er--Harry and the others that I said bye." she said nervously.  
  
Cathy turned and ran out of the portrait opening and down the steps.  
  
Ron walked to the window and looked out, trying to find what Cathy was looking at.  
  
"Someone's behind that tree…Can't tell who.. Oh, well." Ron said suspiciously.  
  
BOOM! Suddenly, the common room portrait burst open, Rayna and Harry running through.  
  
"What happened? And where's Hermione?" Ron sputtered.  
  
"She went to follow Cathy."  
  
"Cathy? But—"  
  
"Ron, did she tell you anything or.. anything?" Harry pressed.  
  
"Um.. she said Draco was talking about the dolls.." he paused. "And she looked out the window and.. left suddenly."  
  
"Window? Did you see anyone? Lucius, maybe?"  
  
"Yeah… Lucius.. Why would he be—" he looked down. "Come to think of it, that man looked exactly like Lucius! I'm sure of it, now that I think about it.. Definitely him."  
  
"Why, is she working with them?" he grinned.  
  
"Most likely." Ron turned around wildly. "What?"  
  
Harry gritted his teeth. "Most likely.." he repeated.  
  
Just then, the common room portrait burst open again, but this time it wasn't Hermione. It wasn't even Cathy….  
  
************************************  
  
REVIEW!!! THANKS!~ 


	9. Cat-Fight and Arguments

Who are your true friends?  
  
by: Sweetflower8  
  
A/N: Alright, I have a urge to write something so I decided to continue this fanfic!!!!! IN HOPES FOR REVIEWS.. No one is reviewing!!!! PLLEEEASSSEE review! Thanks thanks thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: Yada yada, I don't own this, blah blah.. I only own Cathy, and Rayna (well, I don't own Cathy, you know what I mean). Kay bye bye!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER NINE:  
  
It was Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"You!" Lucius pointed viciously at Rayna and headed towards her with a quickened pace.  
  
"Lucius! Nice to see you again." Rayna smiled peacefully. "I do hope you enjoyed our.. er.. obstacle course set up at my home."  
  
"Ah, yes, that. It was quite…. childish, if I must say."  
  
They heard loud footsteps and everyone turned. Cathy was running up the stairs towards them.  
  
"Cathy!" Ron exclaimed. "Where were you? Hermione said you—" Hermione glared at him and Harry jabbed him in the stomach.  
  
Cathy threw an evil smirk in Hermione's direction and stepped up to Lucius.  
  
"Ah, so what did I miss?" she asked.  
  
"You.. you are a pig-headed person!" Hermione walked up to her with anger. "I suppose you jinxed the sorting hat to put you in Gryffindor when you REALLY belong in Slytherin? Hmph, well, I don't think much of that, you come here, pretending, to be our friends so that we just tell you our whole story!" she slapped Cathy on the cheek, making her stagger.  
  
Cathy retreated, her eyes flashing angrily. She ran towards Hermione and tackled her to the floor. Hermione and Cathy violently punched, kicked and slapped, rolling around on the floor and trying to get up at the same time.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry groaned.  
  
Just then, Cathy gave Hermione a grand punch in her stomach, making Hermione tumble over and breathe heavily. She got up, looking absolutely enraged and tackled Cathy down again, pulling her hair and making her shriek. Finally, the others had had enough.  
  
"STOP IT NOW!" Lucius yelled.  
  
Cathy and Hermione froze and rose (ha, that rhymes) slowly. Hermione had a scratch on one cheek, she was bleeding on her arm, and a had few big bruises all over, and was slowly trying to catch her breath. Cathy had a black eye, mild bruises and scratches, and looked incredibly wind-blown and exhausted. They glared at each other for awhile and both headed to their dorms to clean up.  
  
"Now, I suggest you leave at once, Lucius, unless you'd like us to file a complaint to Dumbledore about this break-in." Rayna said with surprising calmness.  
  
"Ah, of course, we will meet again soon and talk, shall we?"  
  
"You better bet your life on it!" Ron scoffed.  
  
As Lucius walked out, he muttered, "Without these characters, of course." he motioned at Ron and Harry, looked at Rayna, then left swiftly.  
  
Just then, Hermione and Cathy both re-entered, looking tired but much more civil. Hermione collapsed on the couch while Cathy stood by the window, looking out.  
  
"Ahem… I think Cathy owes us a little explanation for her behavior…." Harry trailed off, looking nervous.  
  
"I don't owe anyone, anything, got it?" she snapped.  
  
Cathy walked out the common room and went down the stairs, heading for the entrance.  
  
"Oh, I have a feeling I know what's going on." Hermione said breathlessly.  
  
Ron looked at Harry with raised eyebrows. Harry laughed silently and could tell what Ron was thinking, "How can she still think about anything after what happened?" That's our Hermione, he thought.  
  
Rayna spoke, snapping them out of their thoughts. "So, tell us the whole thing."  
  
"See, while we were.. er.. fighting.. this," she held out a slip of paper, slighty ripped and full of crinkles and folds. "paper. I went up to my dorm to read it. Here," she handed it to Harry, who opened it gently.  
  
"Hmm, it says……"  
  
****  
  
Okay, I know this chapter sucked but I thought a female cat-fight would be really cool… LOL! Anyway, PLEASE review, try not to flame. Thank you! 


End file.
